The Call
by Hategive
Summary: the supreme kai and Kibito ponder over the fact of calling the God of destruction against their battle with Majinbu and Bibidi after the Death of their fellow Kais. i hate how people think Kaioshin is weak! there's more than drinking tea to a God of creation's job, especially in times of war.


**THE CALL**

 **(A lot of people wondered why Beerus never interviened between the Kais and Majinbu. I know it's a plot-hole but I like to think that Kaioshin could have called Beerus but decided against it! This is the events I imagined right after Majinbuu killed the Kais)**

The God of creation stood quiet, eyes closed, sit on the grass of the youthful planet of Kaioshin-kai.

No sound aside the gentle breeze could be heard as he concentrated to heal the universes' injuries with such perfection other gods lacked.

Kibito approached the god, halting behind him

"you should call the God of Destruction" Kibito dared to speak

Kibito knew better than to give advice to Kaioshin. He knew too well the God already considered the idea

The supreme kai sighed and got up, his back facing Kibito, his too-much awareness of the situation fading with the lost concentration, focusing on the conversation at hand.

His hand slowly raised and in a blink conjured a rectangular object on which was positioned a round button. The Kai stared at the button, his fingers eagerly tracing the circle a few times before halting.

"If I press this, the destroyer will answer"

Even if both him and Kibito knew very well the result of pressing the button he stated it aloud, more to himself than to his bodyguard.

He raised his godly stare to the universe, his eyes narrowing at the sight of Majin-bu destroying yet another planet with Bibidi's laughter in the background

"If you don't act soon enough, all creation will be destroyed and the universe will disappear" Kibito said again.

To be honest, he was afraid. Not for him but for Kaioshin. The deity didn't suspect a thing but Kibito knew.

The kai's spirit was nearly broken, the past happenings eating at his dreams and, when awake, in front of him with the current destruction while his physical body struggled on itself, both from fatigue and tiredness. It would only take time until his body or soul gave out and Kibito didn't want to see that.

"It would be easy" Kaioshin's eyes filled with clouding temptation and anger

"and tempting" he added, still running in circles around the key button with his lavender fingers.

Kibito swallowed hard, the environment of the planet was comforting but the tension between the two supreme beings was touchable.

After long seconds of silence, interrupted only by far exploding sounds, the icing silence was cut

Supreme kai's features darkened, his fingers reaching the button, threatening to push it. All the suffering, all the darkness destroyed…with one click.

Kibito's breathing rate increased as his companion turned to face him. Suddenly the Kai closed his eyes, his fingers reluctantly passed over the temptation and with fast agility held his object to his attendant, his expression very serious and determined.

"I refuse. If I call the God of destruction he will destroy Majinbu and everything connecting with him, including Bibidi's planet." he said, handling over the dangerous item

"you cannot choose to endanger the universe for a couple of lives" Kibito said, his voice loud and stern

"you're right" Kaioshin smiled to his companion, shocking the other with his sudden mood change

"I'm not going to endanger the universe for a few innocent lives but I'm going to rid the universe from the few that menace it. Destruction will not be cured by destruction. We'll wait for a chance to end this and we will do it our way!" his tone was determined and sure of himself.

Kibito was stunned. How could a single being decide against his own desires?

"you amaze me" Kibito said, a smile gracing his features "You have a plan I believe?" he asked again, the dooming button disappearing like dissipating smoke in his hands

"yes" Kaioshin stated "Majinbu is unstable. We will wait for Bibidi to seal him back in his sphere and then we'll eliminate the wizard" he finished as the other crossed his arms, his tactical mind working on instinct

"I see. Meantime a lot of worlds will fall under Bibidi's destruction" Kibito analized

"let them destroy one-ten-millions of planets" Kaioshin started "I will re-create them all, one by one" he finished, confident in his abilities

"it will take a lot of energy not to mention the fact they'll figure out you're still alive" Kibito pointed, his role making him think of all possible negative happenings to his master.

"let them know that I'm alive and ready! To re-create a whole galaxy are needed 5 billions of monochromes and I have ten. Let's see which one gets tired first" Kaioshin finished again, his mind calm and determined

"remind me never to be your enemy" Kibito said the conversation ending in a light laughter but their minds were settled.

They would destroy Bibidi their way without putting other innocent lives but theirs on the line.

Kibito smiled

Kaioshin always stated he was the weakest among the five supreme beings…in reality he was the strongest of them all.


End file.
